Arms
by takesthesebrokenwings
Summary: Things that went through Blaine's head during his and Kurt's slow-dance in 4x14. Pointless fluff.


**A/N: **This is a short thing written for my friend, Thaats, on her birthday. Love you, sweetie.

You can read it here on Tumblr: fiancedklaine()tumblr()com/post/75031252512/fic-arms

Comments and prompts are more than appreciated.

* * *

Everything else on planet just slowly, slowly fades away as Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his and leads him to the center of the dance floor. Kurt doesn't seem hesitant at all, but he's surprised, because suddenly his belly is doing all these funny flips, just as they reach the the center spot of the room, right below the white, slowly circling light ball hanging to the ceiling. On the stage, Finn and Rachel take the microphones and begin their duet, eyes locking and hands holding. Just in mere a second, Kurt feels the urge to question Rachel about her relationship with Brody and Finn, but eventually he bites his tongue and decides that he could care less, because Blaine has joined their hands together, and the dance is just about to begin.

The slow, relaxing, romantic music fills the whole room, guiding and encouraging the couple like a soft lullaby. Blaine puts one hand on Kurt's lower back, the other wraps around his boy— no, bestfriend's hand, their fingers tenderly, perfectly, immediately intertwine together as Blaine slowly moves his body, rocking them both back and forth. Kurt lowers his head a bit, and Blaine finds himself staring at the peaceful, alluring green shade of Kurt's deeply sparkling, mischievously smiling eyes. Kurt blushes, his cheeks become a dark shade of red, and he gives Blaine a small, shy smile, making Blaine's heart slightly jump and his breath hitch a bit. Even though he has always known how devastatingly beautiful Kurt is, Blaine must have forgotten how it feels to get lost, to lose himself in _those_ eyes and in _that_ smile.

Kurt looks down again, placing his chin on Blaine's strong shoulder blade, his soft cheek lightly brushing over Blaine's as they keep rocking each other back and forth wordlessly. The comfortable silence of the two and the vocal combination of the singers take them in and swallow them whole. Blaine sighs in content and happily smiles to himself, because Kurt, _his_ Kurt is slow-dancing in his arms, and to him Kurt feels like like safety, like warmth, like love and like happiness.

Like _home_.

They keep their slow, steady pace. Blaine eagerly breaths in, soaked up in the faint, relaxing smell of Kurt's cologne, mixing with the strong smell of the gin from the tables, twisting into the atmosphere. His hands begin to travel up and down Kurt's spine, rubbing, supporting his back. Just right then, he feels Kurt moving his arms and throwing them around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer. Kurt tilts his head and snuggles his cheek to his shoulder, pressing their torsos together and Blaine lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. They are now so close, so intimate, sotogether that he can practically hear Kurt's steady heart beats matching with the _thump thump_ sounds in his own chest.

The small balls of light swirl around the room, dancing on the walls and the ceiling, on the floor and the tables, on everything and everyone, filling the room with a faint shade of pink, which matches the color of bunches of roses around the room and the hue of almost everything else there. The song slows down to its final chorus, and Blaine hears Kurt quietly singing it to him, Kurt's angelic voice soft besides his ears and Kurt's breath ticklish against his skin.

It's during the coda part of the song that Kurt stops, keeping his arms around his neck and their chests close. He pulls back enough to look at Blaine and their eyes find each other's again.

"Blaine, we're still just…"

"…friends, I know." Blaine finishes. It almost stings a bit, but Blaine smiles nevertheless. He knows Kurt well, and he knows he hasn't come to completely forgive and trust him yet, but he also understands that today means _something_ to Kurt—-the impromptu make-out session in Blaine's car, the duet they sing together, the kisses, the smiles, the way Kurt steals a glance when he thinks Blaine isn't paying attention, the way Kurt gets mad with Tina (which Brittany told him about earlier) and now this—the dance that they are sharing. He knows that _he_ means _something_ to Kurt, that Kurt's still trying to deny his feelings, and Blaine knows, for damn sure, that he won't give up on Kurt. That he won't give up on _them_.

"I love you." Blaine blurts out. Suddenly, his eyes are watery and the bridge of his nose is pricking uncomfortably.

"I love you, too." Kurt replies, his voice shaky and high-pitched. He leans in, slowly opens his mouth and closes his eyes shut. Blaine does the same and they meet in the middle with a kiss.

It doesn't feel passionate and sexual. It's just a simple, chaste, close-mouthed kiss. But to both of them, it feels like care and love, and just the thought of Kurt caring for him again brings Blaine to the verge of tears.

They keep the kiss long and only part away once both of them are out of breath. They look at each other in the eyes for a moment. Then, Kurt slowly pulls Blaine closer and holds him again, his chin finding its place on Blaine's shoulder and his arms on Blaine's waist.

The song ends, but they keep on dancing for a long while, even taking turns humming some tunes in each other's ears. It's when Blaine starts humming the first few notes of _Teenage Dream_ that he feels Kurt's soft chuckles against his shoulder.

Blaine smiles in return.

He isn't sad anymore.

He is winning Kurt's heart back.

Deep down inside, he knows they will get back together. Even if it takes time. Even if they're miles apart. Even if Kurt will probably try to deny his feelings even more than before. Even if it hurts Blaine to think about Kurt _sort of dating someone in New York_.

Still, they are meant to be and he _knows_ they will end up together. That's it.

But, above all, Blaine's happy, because tonight, he's holding Kurt in his arms. He's dancing with his lover tonight, and it's more than enough. They're happily together tonight, and it's all that matters.

For him. For them. For now.


End file.
